


Dress

by moodyluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, There's a lot of smut, Vaginal Fingering, but i'm sure you're not going to complain, i had to do something about it, since this song (or just any of Taylor Swift's songs really) fits them so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyluthor/pseuds/moodyluthor
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn't want Kara Danvers like a best friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 18
Kudos: 259





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> took me quite some time to write this, but I think it turned out quite okay. enjoy ! :)

Crowded rooms. 

Lena was used to them. She had attended several galas and cocktails as CEO of L-Corp, or simply as a Luthor. But this one felt different. This one _was_ different.

It was Kara’s second Pulitzer party. This time, she had won it for writing a masterpiece of an article exposing for the second time how Lillian and Lex Luthor had worked with an ancient and evil alien group, Leviathan, to take control over Obsidian Tech and kill two thirds of the world's population, expected to attend an international and virtual 'social convention'. Leviathan and Lex had been taken down by the Superfriends, and exposed by the youngest Danvers, but Lillian had escaped.

Lena had been part of her Lex’s arrest. She had actually been the one leading him, already cuffed, towards the FBI’s armoured van. She had watched her brother go away, thinking that she was now back to being the ‘other Luthor’ she used to be on Earth-38. Earth Prime had been the occasion for her to finally realise multiple projects without worrying about the world’s opinion. On this Earth, the Luthors were good people. At least, until her mother and brother’s expected attempt to take control over the planet. Now, people started being wary around her, and LuthorCorp, that she felt would need to rename L-Corp for the second time, was losing investors. Again. She knew it would happen, but she couldn’t help feeling as though her wings had been clipped. 

The only people who still had faith in her were her friends. Especially Kara. The reporter had been fighting for years to show the world how great of an individual Lena was, and it meant the world to the CEO, who was currently waiting near a table, champagne glass in her hand, for her friend to appear again. Kara had just delivered a speech about how important telling the truth was, had always been, indeed, to her, despite the numerous mistakes she had made throughout her life. She had pronounced that part with her eyes stuck to Lena’s, and the raven-haired woman knew that there was only one of these said mistakes that the reporter wished she could have fixed earlier. She had fought the blush creeping up her cheeks, unwilling to show how sensitive she was around Kara right in the middle of a crowded room. There were too much people around, and they ought not to know. 

They had no idea about these urges and feelings Lena had to hold back, the anticipation twisting her gut each time Kara’s cheerful eyes met hers, the way her hands shook because she was overwhelmed by the blonde woman’s presence… this night made no exception. The reporter wore a dark blue blazer, matching trousers and a white shirt which had its three top buttons undone. This blue was familiar. That night, Kara wore a bit of Supergirl. Lena perceived it, with the small switches in her attitude. She was open but formal, still a bit clumsy but mostly charismatic.

Yes, there was something about Kara that felt different, in a good way, though. Lena couldn’t explain why, but she liked seeing her Kryptonian friend walking around with that kind of attitude, proud without being haughty. There was an indentation in her presence, one that deeply struck Lena. She felt like she couldn’t lay her eyes on somebody else than Kara.

The reporter was walking down the stairs, and the Luthor suddenly felt dizzy. Her suit fitted her marvelously, and the energy that radiated from her was almost suffocating. Lena patted her dress, straightening it and trying to get the same effect on herself, but failing as Kara shot her an overjoyed look accompanied by that dazzling smile of hers. She started striding towards her, but was stopped by some of her guests. The CEO felt her stomach twisting at the realisation that her friend would most likely be busy all night long. She downed her glass rapidly, only to get other drinks at the bar. She would need some company for the wait, after all, wouldn’t she ?

So she waited, sitting on a stool at the bar in her way-too-pretty-to-be-comfortable dress. She ordered different alcohols throughout the evening, from champagne to liquor, without forgetting her signature whiskey glass. The Luthor's eyes followed the reporter's movements in the room, returning her smiles almost too eagerly for them to only be friendly.

But these smiles weren’t enough. Lena wanted to talk to Kara, to hear the sound of her voice melodically flowing through her ears. Each look the Kryptonian shot her felt like another mark on her skin, she craved for more.

After doing some -quite a lot, actually- thinking, Lena realised that drinks wouldn’t be enough.

She had been waiting for Kara for an hour now, maybe an hour and a half, but she still seemed to be surrounded by people. The raven-haired woman had ended up talking business with investors, as some of them were attending the party. But she had drunk a little too much, and as time was elapsing, she felt tired, not even mentioning the headache that was growing more painful with every passing second. After waiting some more for something she was never going to get anyway, the youngest Luthor finally decided to leave, although unwillingly. She walked towards the elevator, slowly, as if waiting for something to happen, to keep her from exiting the room. 

“Lena.”

The raven-haired woman stopped in her tracks. Was it the alcohol, or the simply miraculous, unreal, even, interruption, but everything around her just disappeared. The expected -craved- voice resounded in her mind as though the room were empty. Her name, that had fallen from her favourite reporter’s mouth, kept bouncing against the inside walls of her head, getting louder and louder until Lena turned around to face her. And everything that was happening around her stopped, once again.

Kara was walking to her with a quick step, coming from the other side of the room. The young Luthor watched as her throat and forearms muscles tensed then relaxed with each movement, and a small smile appeared on her lips as she was trying to distract herself from the obvious tension that was rising inside her body.

“Kara.” She tilted her head to the side, smile never leaving her lips.

“I’m sorry for only escaping questions now… Are you leaving ? Is everything alright ?” The blonde reporter was genuinely worried, as she always was when it came to her best friend’s well-being.

“Yes, darling, I’m heading home.” Lena nodded. “I’m fine, but I have a little bit of a headache and don’t want it to get worse… I just need some rest.” She continued, but Kara was not buying it.

“I’ll come with you.”

“Kara…” The CEO tried to argue.

“I don’t want you to be by yourself. What if your headache got worse ? What if you were sick, or something ? What if you fainted and hit your head, or ended up like Jimi Hendrix, choking on-”

“Okay, that’s gross, don’t finish your sentence and come with me.” Lena turned around and grabbed her friend’s hand, leading her to the elevator with a half-amused, half-disgusted expression on her face. She stared at her feet during the ride, feeling Kara’s gaze on her, but too overwhelmed by her presence to hold it without risking to melt.

They got out and in the back of the Luthor's car. The CEO instructed her driver to take them to her penthouse before pressing the button that closed the privacy glass separating the front from the rear.

The ride was quite silent. Kara had wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close. The raven-haired woman was laying on her side, her head resting on the reporter’s thighs. The reporter caressed her hair in slow and soft strokes, relaxing her, and Lena could feel that her friend had something on her mind, though she couldn’t quite decipher what. She noticed her body tensing when she moved, or hummed in pleasure at the way the blonde woman’s hands moved through her scalp, or how her breath seemed to hitch when she occasionally gripped her hip to snuggle closer. _What if…_ she thought, getting more attentive to Kara’s movements for the rest of the trip.

As soon as they got into Lena’s penthouse, Kara dashed to run a bath for her friend. The Luthor, amused, took her heels and tights off and poured herself a glass of wine, taking a long glance at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a sleek, tight-fitting black dress that hugged her body perfectly. Its plunging neckline showed the skin of her collarbones and the top of her chest, and a thin cut from her left ankle to the middle of her thigh was putting her legs on display, only showing hints of milky skin. The curve of her body was enhanced by ridiculously high pumps that probably would’ve been a challenge for anybody else -except maybe Cat Grant- to walk with, but felt like slippers to the raven-haired woman.

Lena could hear the water running. She leant against the counter, brushing her fingers along her own neckline, and sighed softly. She felt a bit less tipsy, but still very much intoxicated… for an average person. She was used to it, and didn’t mind. Indeed, the young Luthor had learnt to stay in control even when she was drunk, consequently avoiding any casualties.

She decided to check on Kara, who still hadn’t come back from the bathroom, and to offer her some wine -the Kryptonian couldn’t get drunk, after all. The CEO brought her glass, thinking her friend could taste the liquid from it and judge afterwards if she wanted one for herself or not. When she stuck her head through the door, the reporter was typing erratically on her phone, her brows knitted in concentration. Lena gave the white wooden panel a slight knock to announce herself, making Kara startle then catch her phone thanks to her super-speed.

“Lena !” She shrieked, readjusting her glasses on her nose, then straightened herself up, dusting her blazer. “I didn’t hear you coming.” She justified herself, bashful.

“Aren’t you supposed to have the best hearing on this planet ?” The raven-haired woman teased, trying to contain her eyes from wandering down the blonde reporter’s jawline and muscled throat. She noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Kara seemed really tense, and when she followed her friend’s eyes, she started to understand why.

Kara was staring.

She was staring at Lena’s dress.

It was the first time, in all the evening, that she could truly examine the piece of clothing that fitted the Luthor so well. Her mouth was slightly agape as she drank her best friend’s figure in, slowly. Lena felt heat rising to her cheeks at lightning speed as she self-consciously brought her hands together in front of her, doing her best to ignore the pooling warmth that was deliciously settling in her lower belly.

The alcohol. The warm temperature of the bathroom. The rising tension between the two of them. The repressed feelings she had for Kara. Her best friend staring at her as if she was about to rip her dress apart using her super-strength then fuck her senseless was the last -but not the least- straw. She couldn’t take it anymore. Kara’s eyes on her were making her feel hot, and nothing was stopping her now. Icarus had flown too close to the sun. She knew she was about to commit the exact same mistake.

“ _If I get burned…_ ” she thought as she walked closer to the blonde Kryptonian, who seemed to be in the same position as her. With each step she took, Kara braced herself for what was going to happen. Lena didn't know it, but she wanted this as much as the young Luthor did. She had been longing for this moment as much as Lena had. Now, they both were ready for it. Kara put her phone on the counter as she watched her ‘friend’ getting closer to her, and slightly opened her arms. Lena kept walking, and stopped only inches away from the reporter. She stood on tiptoe, since Kara was taller than her when she didn’t have heels on, and cupped her face with one hand, the other still holding the wine glass, lightly caressing her jaw. They stared into each other’s eyes. “ _... at least we were electrified._ ” She was resolute as she closed the distance between them and softly kissed Kara’s lips.

At first, it was slow, and gentle. But Lena’s heart was racing, and she knew Kara could hear it, along with all the little moans she was unwillingly letting out. That was confirmed when the reporter started gripping her with more strength, and kissing her lips more fervently. But since Lena still was human, she had to break the kiss a few seconds to breathe. She dared to look into the Kryptonian’s eyes, and gasped at the change that had happened. Kara’s pupils were extremely dilated, why gave her a much darker attitude. Indeed, Kara was _horny_. But so was Lena.

The raven-haired woman suddenly attacked the reporter’s lips, making her stumble in surprise. Kara ended up standing in the bathtub, her lips still locked with Lena’s, whom she swiftly pulled with her. The Luthor, caught in Kara’s embrace and rendered unfocused by the kiss, wasn’t paying attention to her glass. Suddenly, the reporter lowered her kisses to her neck and the raven-haired woman, shuddering in delight, was spilling wine in the bathtub, colouring the water with slight droplets of dark red. She clumsily placed her glass on the edge of the tub, moaning as Kara nibbled at her soft spot. Her fists were clenched around the fabric of the reporter’s blazer, tugging at it. Lena groaned, and the Kryptonian kissed her face, again. They were both drunk, she realised, Alex had probably managed to sneak alien alcohol in for her sister. But Lena was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Kara’s warm tongue run along her neck, awakening all kinds of new sensations that were associated with pleasure but that she had never really experienced before.

“Lee, is…” the reporter paused, panting. “... is this okay ?” Lena’s heart fluttered at her words. Of course. Of course Kara would never do anything without voiced consent from her. But nobody had ever been this caring with her, they had always assumed. Having someone actually waiting for her consent caused a rush of emotions to flood through Lena, and she wrapped her arms around her friend, revelling in her warmth.

“Yes, it is. Do you want it too ?” She asked back, because Kara’s opinion mattered, too.

“I’ve been craving for this for ages… yes, I definitely want this.” With that sentence, the reporter’s hands reached Lena’s back, one settling on the small of it, the other behind her head. The CEO arched in her touch, and the blonde woman contemplated her figure for a few instants before leaning in and leaving small pecks from her jaw to the reachable top of her breasts. Lena felt how soft Kara was with her, and how she contained herself. She understood, with the way her own body reacted, that if the Kryptonian were to let go, even for a split second, she might as well break the Luthor like a twig.

Knowing the amount of strength under the reporter’s impenetrable skin, seeing her jaw muscles clench with each squirm, sensing the _power_ emanating from her… just totally did it for Lena. She tugged at the collar of Kara’s blazer, silently urging her to take it off. The blonde woman obliged, putting her glasses somewhere safe, careful not to activate the micro-chip that triggered the super-suit while reaching for them. The CEO wouldn’t have minded, definitely not. But it wasn’t the easiest thing to get out of and right now, all they needed were to tangle in each other’s body.

Kara threw her blazer on the bathroom tiles. Lena, appealed by her white shirt, was suddenly struck by one of the fantasies she used to have about Supergirl, back when she didn’t know her real identity… when the hero still wore a skirt.

“I’ve always wondered what Supergirl looked like when she ripped her clothes off to reveal her suit...” she licked her lips, her fingers tracing the lines of the reporter’s collarbone. “And knowing that this time, it isn’t even under that shirt…” she gently bit Kara’s jaw, and heard her breath hitch. “... makes that idea even more appealing.” She kissed the Kryptonian on the lips, and she almost immediately granted her the access. Their tongues met, wet and warm, and after a few heated makeout sessions, Kara broke the kiss, gripping both sides of her shirt while Lena looked at her intently. The raven-haired woman observed the roll of muscles, the precise movement of arms, the buttons ceding one by one due to the pressure. She took it all in, as the reporter, not without a wince -she liked that shirt, and it was an expensive one- ripped the piece of clothing apart, revealing… nothing.

Kara wasn’t wearing a bra.

Lena’s mouth fell open at the display of muscles. The reporter had _killer_ abs, small but round breasts, and shuddering skin that were only waiting to be worshipped. As the Kryptonian was throwing the ruined piece of cloth away, the Luthor took one step forward, the water now almost reaching the edge of the tub, but Kara stopped her.

“I need that dress out of my sight.” She mumbled, caressing with her index finger the skin between the raven-haired woman’s breasts. Lena smirked knowingly, raising an eyebrow and noticing the dilation of her friend’s pupils at the gesture.

“Then you’ll be glad to hear…” The Luthor leant in, and brought her mouth dangerously close to the reporter’s ear. “... that I only bought it so _you_ could take it off.” She bit on Kara’s earlobe, chuckling as the blonde woman suddenly turned her around and pinned her against the wall, maintaining a firm grip on her hips as she fumbled to find the zipper of her dress.

When she eventually found it, she tugged at it ever so slowly, terrified to be too hasty and destroy that dress, which she was sure would take her more than one lifetime to repay. Shivers ran down Lena’s spine as Kara’s expert hands explored her bare back inch by inch, getting lower with each progress of the zipper. She wasn’t wearing a bra either, she hated having her chest enclosed, especially in a tight dress like this one.

The Luthor heard the Kryptonian let out a low growl when she got the top of the dress off of her shoulders, letting it hang from her hips. Kara’s warm hands, which were resting on the raven-haired woman’s hips, made their way up to her breasts. The reporter pressed herself against Lena’s back, bare skins shuddering in unison as the CEO sighed in bliss. Her friend’s sharp abs seemed to tense at the sound, and the raven-haired woman, taking her hands off of the wall where they were keeping her body from coming into contact with the cold tiles, stretched and leant back. Her hands found Kara’s scalp, her fingers tangled themselves in blonde locks and clutched around them. She tilted her head back, and caught a glimpse of the Girl of Steel’s flustered expression before catching her lips with her own.

As they kissed, Lena finally got out of her dress and was left with black lace panties as only skin coverage. One of Kara’s hands found its way to the piece of fabric, and she began teasing the Luthor without even sliding her fingers under it. With her other hand, she was undoing the button and zipper of her trousers, tossing them on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Lena was overwhelmed -in a good (great, even) way- by the Kryptonian’s touch. Both her hands were back on her body now, and as the first one was still skillfully rubbing over her clit, through the lace, the second one was palming her left breast, sending electricity through her body.

Noticing that the water was starting to brim over the edges of the tub, Lena lifted her left leg to turn the tap off, her arms still around the blonde woman’s neck. She managed to move fast enough to do so but Kara, thanks to her quick reflexes, stopped her from putting her leg back down : she slid her left arm, the one that was on the Luthor’s breasts, right under that same Luthor’s knee, keeping her leg up in the air. The CEO bent her knee to get in a more comfortable position, and moaned audibly when the damp, hot air coming from the water started caressing her centre, making her realise how exposed to Kara’s hands, Kara’s touch, she was. 

The Kryptonian picked up on Lena’s reaction with a smirk, and finally slid two of her fingers under the lace of her panties, pushing them aside. When the raven-haired woman felt her digits carefully parting her folds, diving into her and spreading her wetness on the entirety of her centre, her hands gripped strongly at the nape of Kara’s neck, enough to hurt an average human being. Which Kara was not, fortunately. The Luthor started grinding her hips, rubbing herself against the blonde reporter’s fingers, and the Kryptonian gently nibbled at her neck.

Lena freed her right hand and brought it down Kara’s body. She could not see what she was doing, as the reporter was still holding her with her back turned to her, but she could _feel_. And so she did. She opened her hand wide, and spread it on the Kryptonian’s skin, feeling every shiver, every goosebump, every tensing muscle. Kara was unraveling under her fingers, and the scientist distinctly heard her breath hitch when she reached the hem of her panties. Arching her back as the reporter was now teasing her entrance, she moaned and threw her head back a little, leaning it against Kara’s shoulder.

“Don’t tease me, Kara… please…” She was surprised by how needy she sounded, but too distracted by the growing pleasure between her legs to begin to care about it.

Surprisingly enough, the Girl of Steel immediately obliged, sliding one finger inside her partner. Lena felt herself clenching around it, and moved her hips to accompany the reporter’s slow thrusts while clumsily pulling the blonde woman’s panties down to the middle of her thighs. Once again, she couldn’t see, but she knew for sure that what the Kryptonian was wearing wasn’t lingerie, but plain cotton undergarments. She could feel the soft fabric in her hand. As soon as Kara’s underwear was out of the way, she glided her fingers down her lower belly, meeting soft curls, then pure slickness. 

Kara was _soaked_.

Lena bit her lip to contain a gasp, closing her eyes and kissing the reporter, exploring her centre with her fingers as the movements of the woman behind her started getting faster. The realisation of the effect she had on Kara had sent a flow of liquid heat right to her core. She felt a second finger entering her, filling her, and she knew she wasn’t far from the edge.

As if responding to a silent command, Kara slid a third finger into the Luthor’s boiling core and sped up her movements, matching the strong thrusts of the raven-haired woman’s hips. Lena’s movements on the reporter’s center became messy and unfocused as she felt her orgasm coming. It was fast. First, that rush of intense pleasure between her thighs, that then spread through her whole body as a series of violent shivers. She moaned and her knees weakened, but Kara, who had released her left leg, held her still, slowing down to help her recover. She slumped into comforting arms, her body roamed by strong spasms. Her core was pulsing, she felt the beat of her heart in her center and inner thighs. Kara held her gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, then her forehead, then her lips. They both smiled.

“That was…” Lena panted, biting her lip as she felt the Kryptonian taking her fingers out of her, but remained awestruck when she brought them to her lips and languidly sucked on them. It wasn’t necessarily meant to arouse Lena, the reporter just wanted to take her time savouring her best friend, whom she had just fucked in her own bathroom. But it did. “... not the end, actually.” She finished her sentence with a gleam of something new in the eyes. She got up and out of the bathtub, pulling Kara, who had messily pulled her panties back up, with her towards her bedroom. Closed the door and pushed the Girl of Steel until she was sitting on the edge of the huge king-sized bed she owned. Not only was it large, but also high, and Kara wasn’t really seated, rather leaning against it.

Then, Lena got down on her knees.

The look of amazement in the Kryptonian’s eyes confirmed that she had understood what was going to happen. Her face took a pink-ish taint as she watched the Luthor settle comfortably, alabaster skin exposed for her ocean eyes to discover. Lena, from her seat, was admiring the blonde woman’s figure.

Kara Danvers, the woman who had been her best friend for years now, was sitting on her bed, only wearing an open shirt and a pair of plain, black panties. And she was _hungrily_ looking at her, her eyes roaming all over her body. It made Lena feel hot. The reporter was leaning on her arms, and her body was curled in a way that made her abs stand out, and the fact that her breasts were still dissimulated by the fabric of her shirt made her look like she were posing for a magazine. The CEO could feel her body ready to go for another round at the mere sight of her best friend in that apparel, but she was going to take her time. To let Kara enjoy every single hand, finger, tooth, she was going to lay on her.

She rose up, leaning forward and placing her hands on the Kryptonian’s thighs, and Kara couldn’t help but kiss her, tenderly. Lovingly. When they broke off, they were looking at each other the same way long-time lovers would. It felt natural to be in this position, even though it was the first time. Lena thought she could get used to that, and realised that the look in her best friend’s eyes had always been the same. Even at the beginning of their relationship. Even when everyone was having doubts about her. Even when she had made mistakes. Even when she was lying to herself trying to make the world a better place. Even when she had hurt the blonde Kryptonian by doing so. There had always been that gleam of something indescribable, something more than friendship, but she was only seeing it now. Even in her worst times, Kara had seen the truth in her. 

“ _Looks like I woke up just in time._ ” Lena smiled to herself, leaning down to leave soft kisses on the reporter’s toned stomach. She felt Kara shivering underneath her, and heard the little moans she was trying to quiet down. “Let it go, Kara, I want to hear you.” She rubbed her nose against her inner thighs, and felt them twitch, as if the reporter had reacted to her words. She gently nibbled on the skin, locking her eyes with her best friend's, then continued. “I want to hear the effect I have on you.” As the Kryptonian’s eyes widened, the Luthor brought her hands to the hem of her panties, slowly pulling them down, her breath getting heavier as she did so. She put them on the floor next to her, then got to work.

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s knees and delicately spread her legs open, trying her best not to be overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. She could notice that the reporter was slightly shaking, probably not far from the edge, as her glistening centre confirmed. Her fluids were messily strewn on her core and inner thighs, already staining the sheets. Some of her pubic hair were stuck in that liquid mess, and it was a desperate-sounding whimper from Kara that brought the Luthor back to reality and decided her to finally grant her implicit request. She leant down and placed soft kisses on her best friend’s inner thighs, cleaning them up with some licks, getting closer to the Kryptonian’s core with each peck.

The CEO could feel the heat radiating from the blonde woman’s core, it was almost suffocating. Kara’s intimate scent invaded her nostrils, intoxicating her, but it was nothing compared to how she _tasted_. The raven-haired woman slid her tongue between the Kryptonian’s folds, going up until she felt her swollen clit twitching against her mouth. Her move had elicited a few shrieks from the blonde alien, who was squirming on the bed.

“Lena… I’m very, _very_ close… please…” She begged, a behaviour the Luthor would never have expected from the Girl of Steel. Not that she was complaining.

“What do you want me to do, _Kara_ ?” She made sure to let her name roll out of her mouth like a purr. “Do you want me to help you come with my fingers inside you…” she brought her index and middle finger to tease the reporter’s entrance as she spoke. “... and my mouth…” she ran the _tip_ of her tongue against the uncovered bundle of nerves. “... right here ?” She observed how Kara’s center seemed to react to her every word, as the reporter threw her head back.

“Lena, if you keep this going, I won’t be able to control my strength.” She panted-moaned. “ _Please_.” With that ultimate request, the Luthor directly slid her two fingers inside the blonde woman’s core, waiting a bit before starting to move, but instantly running her tongue on the whole surface of her center to compensate. 

She had already done this before, and it didn’t take long before Kara was a moaning mess, her hands tearing the sheets apart and her core clenching more and more around the CEO’s fingers, so strongly the raven-haired woman was low-key scared they would break. She went on anyway, the fastest she could, burying her fingers deep into the Kryptonian to give the most intense possible orgasm.

Then, it happened.

Kara’s entire body arched as she cried Lena’s name out. She started floating, and suddenly, there was an outburst of heat vision that -fortunately- didn’t do too much damage to Lena’s reinforced ceiling. The CEO watched in awe as the Girl of Steel -literally- came down from her high, breathless. She helped her settle correctly in the bed, throwing her shirt away on the floor, then curled herself up against her. Kara held her tight, tenderly kissing her forehead.

“My coochie is still pulsing, Lena.” She whispered, sounding very impressed.

The Luthor couldn’t help but burst out laughing at her friend’s words. Kara Danvers was back. The tension of the evening was fading away, eventually, and even though they would have to talk about it the next morning, everything felt good for the moment. Comfortable.

*

When Lena woke up, a few hours later, her bedroom was sun-drenched, and the naked figure of Kara, tangled in her ruined bedsheets, was glowing. She smiled to herself. She was waking up by the reporter’s side, and she’d give it all if this kind of moments could become a part of her life. She heard a muffled groan, and watched her best friend turn around, blinking a few times to accustom her eyes to the blinding light, before fixing them onto the Luthor.

“Lena.”

They both grinned.

_Say my name and everything just starts._

_I want you more than like a best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to read comments :)


End file.
